Tending to Dr. Arkeville
Log Title: Tending to Dr. Arkeville Characters: Arkeville, Sgt. Sideswipe Location: The Coffin, Greenland Date: December 23, 2018 Players: Bzero (Arkeville), Spikewitwicky (Sgt. Sideswipe) TP: Exit Doctor Arkeville TP Summary: Christmastime with Doctor Arkeville. Category:2018 Category:Exit Doctor Arkeville TP Category:Logs ''As logged by Arkeville - Sunday, December 23, 2018, 9:02 PM The Coffin :The Coffin is the codename of an isolated clandestine CIA black site prison and interrogation center in Greenland. It got its nickname from its coffin-sized punishment isolation cells. The site is located east of Nuuk and was the location of a brick factory prior to the War on Terror. The CIA adapted it for extrajudicial detention. The prison is dark at all times, with curtains and painted exterior windows. Loud music is played constantly. The prisoners are kept in total darkness and isolation. Sgt. Sideswipe has a concerned look on his face, tending to Dr. Arkeville. Right before going into Dr. Arkeville's secure room, Dusty stops Sgt. Sideswipe. Dusty looks around and lowers his voice. "Look, I know what you said yesterday, that you were thinking about filing a complaint, but before you do...kid, I'd suggest you go back and look at this guy's record. He was responsible for tens of thousands of deathsThe Ultimate Doom, he readily enslaved thousands of people." He frowns. "I'm not saying every prisoner deserves this, but seriously, this guy is among the worst of the worst. Sgt. Sideswipe gives a conflicted frown and nods. "Yessir..." He then enters the codes and enters Dr. Arkeville's room. Alone. Casey Arkeville has his own room in the infirmary. Steel Brigade guards wait outside, checking biometrics of anyone who may wish to access Arkeville's compartment, for good or ill. Arkeville lays on a thin hospital bed under a rough blanket. He looks better than he did yesterday, although that's a pretty low bar. His skin is so pale it's practically translucent. This time he doesn't immediately react to Sideswipe's presence. Sgt. Sideswipe hovers over Casey Arkeville. He may be a monster, but right now, to the young doctor, he's just an old man, very weak. He looks at the saline bag - and documents that Dr. Arkeville has already had 2 pints of blood. He says in a low voice, "Casey? Dr..Dr. Arkeville? Can you hear me?" Casey Arkeville opens his watery eyes, squinting into the lights above him. "'Doctor' will do," he says, weak but still prideful. He squints at Sideswipe. "And who might you be, young whippersnapper? Are YOU a doctor, or have they sent me some intern to keep me alive just to keep torturing me?" He sighs, laying his head back down on the pillow-less table. "I was old before you were born," he muses. "Just let me die." Sgt. Sideswipe smiles and says "I'm Andrew. I'm a resident. I'm hoping to be a full-fledged doctor next year." He smiles, continuing to do his due diligence. Dr. Arkeville's thinness has resulted in even his prosthetics - cheap as they are - not to fit. He measures Dr. Arkeville's leg and arm and takes a few measures, and then activates the bed to get Dr. Arkeville more upright. His food is still warm, but he hasn't touched it. "I know we've got some IVs in you, but I usually think good ol'fashioned food." He stirs up some pureed lentils and potatoes, aware of Arkeville's diet. He takes a spoon and approaches Arkeville and says in a friendly tone "All right, let's go for just one bite, huh?" Casey Arkeville scowls. "Lucky me. You know what they call the person who graduates last in his class at Med School? DOCTOR. The word has lost all its meaning." Arkeville scrunches up his face for a moment, his hunger battling his pride. However, the sight and smell of real food - even if pureed - overcomes his revulsion at being fed, and he finally opens his mouth to eat, revealing a reeking maw of long-broken teeth. Sgt. Sideswipe recoils, have they even brushed his teeth? The stench of his breath hits him worse than most odors he's accustomed to. He quickly recovers. "Okay. There you go!" He grins and says "Actually...I'm only 2 people behind first in my class." Sgt. Sideswipe smiles. "Out of 300. But who's counting, right?" Casey Arkeville accept a bite, and mashes it with his fuzzy teeth. It's disgusting, even to someone who's dissected corpses in med school. "Oh, good. It's nice to know they've sent the top of the class to feed me like a toddler. You can use your extensive studies to change my bed pan as well!" he snaps ungratefully. Sgt. Sideswipe smiles, without any sense of irony. "Yup. Actually...that's probably why you're not too up for eating." He goes to change Dr. Arkeville's bedpan. He looks over his shoulder. "It's Christmas Eve tomorrow." "Bah!" Arkeville scoffs. "It might as well be Saturnalia. While I applaud the Catholic Church's ability to control their sheep with stolen rituals, I refuse to be a part of them." Sgt. Sideswipe smiles - Nightingale has taught him pretty well about bedside manners. "Yeah, I’m kinda agnostic myself. But that said, I do like the decorations and some of the cheesy movies." He's unphased as he cleans Ar. Arkeville. He then takes the waste and puts it in a bio bag. After scrubbing his hands, he resumes to feed Dr. Arkeville. "Okay. Let's just do a few more bites, then, I'm guessing you could probably use a nap." Arkeville scowls. "I don't need your pity, Joe, and I don't need any nap, either!" However, after just a few more bites, Sideswipe finds himself with a dozing Arkeville, asleep almost mid-sentence. Sgt. Sideswipe frowns and shakes his head. Making a few medical notes about Arkeville's condition. He says around "Patient.. appears...more...himself." References